A Dance with Dwarves
by JasonTheDrogon
Summary: In this alternate imagining of Tyrion's journey to Meereen, the half man continues on with Griff and company to meet the dragon queen Daenerys.


The streets of Meereen were packed with bodies shuffling about the hot cobbled streets on a particularly warm midsummer's day. Or at least it seemed to be summer. Back in Westeros the last days of summer had withered away and winter had finally come after one of the longest summers in record history. "_Winter is coming"_ read the words of House Stark. But he had fled winter, as well as Westeros and his Stark wife. Although, in all fairness she had fled him, but that did little to cleanse his already besmirched name.

_Kinslayer, kingslayer, deserter_, were only the beginning of a long list of horrid names Tyrion had managed to accrue during his few years on the earth. The first of which he acquired, according to his father, on the day he was born. But that no longer mattered. His father was dead. Yet, he lurked like a shadow in a Tyrion's mind.

"Where do whores go?"

The sellsword at his side, Ser Griff, was not amused.

"If the Mother of Dragons did away with whoring as well as she did so with slavery you might have greater luck asking where escorts go" retorted Haldon Halfmaester, who as always was not quite as clever as he thought himself.

While the Westerosi Queen had overthrown the Great Masters and freed the slaves of Meereen as she had in Astapor, many slaves had taken up their previous roles once more to become indentured servants; slaves in all but name

Tyrion didn't bother responding to the would-be maester for he had grown tired of the old man's stale wit and was too close to his destination to think of Meereenese wenches. There was only one woman on his mind.

Tyrion's makeshift motley, which Septa Lemore had put together from scraps of tattered rags, had grown well worn over their journey. This left the half-man a sorry sight. A morbidly unfortunate jester. None at first glance would take him for a Lord of Casterly Rock. He was wanting for a nose, but not for humour. Even through all his perils and misadventures the man continued with his witticisms, somewhat to the chagrin of his somber company. Likely as not because good jokes always had a hint of truth to them. Thus Tyrion found himself ruffling the feathers of the Young and Old Griff alike. The young one was of course far more easily vexed and had shown as much when he flipped over a Cyvasse table in rage after losing to the sharp tongued dwarf. He hadn't heeded Tyrion's advice of heading West for the Seven Kingdoms either. Peevish and stubborn, a truly regal combination. Tyrion hoped the boy did not take after his grandfather in any other ways, else he might be the second lion to stab a mad dragon in the back.

The day had finally come when Daenerys Targaryen was holding court in the Great Pyramid of Meereen. If all went right, the Queen would lovingly welcome back her long dead nephew into her home and heart and make way to reclaim their kingdom from the usurper's offspring. Yet Tyrion was not so naive as to believe that everything would go off without a hitch.

_Things never go quite according to plan. _

If they had, Tyrion would be back in Westeros, as Lord of Casterly Rock, celebrating his innocence with the Red Viper over fine Dornish wine and happily accepting the apologies of his loving father.

No, the little lion knew better than to put all his hope in the hands of some lost lord.

_He failed Rhaegar, who's to say he won't fail his son. _

Nonetheless, Lord Connington did not intend on letting this become another one of his great blunders as he had when he was Hand of the King for Aerys. Besides, this may be his final chance to make right by his old Prince.

Thus he had washed away his Tyroshi blue dyes and commanded the young prince to do the same. They would present themselves to the Queen with their true names as soon as they saw a safe opportunity. She was more likely to believe that her kin was in her court if his hair and eyes were of a colour with hers.

To call the plan sound would be like calling a sellsword reliable. But it was Connington's only hope.

As they reached the Great Pyramid, which toppled over all else in the city, the company made their way into the chamber where a great many others were waiting to beg audience with the Queen. Meereenese farmers, merchants, and lords alike were all in line to see her Excellence about matters of great import.

Though to her they must surely be as trivial as nipples on a breastplate.

Regardless, the group made sure to take the last possible spot in line so that the court would draw to a close with them.

The wait was painstakingly long, yet Tyrion, Ser Griff, the young Griff, Septa Lemore, and even Haldon Halfmaester did not speak a word in anticipation of their audience with the Queen. As Unsullied guards watched on in silence, so did the group shuffling along the procession at a sluggish pace.

Yet, after waiting for what seemed an eternity, their turn had finally come and they were brought into a massive chamber in the pyramid. A great many steps with Unsullied guards led up to a small bench adorned with pillows of varying colors. Atop them, sat a most beautiful young girl with silver-blonde hair and bright purple eyes. She was dressed in a pure white tokar and seemed to be fairly well composed for one who had endured such a long day of regal duties. To her right stood Ser Barristan Selmy, whose hair was far longer than when Tyrion had seen him last. A girl even younger than Daenerys stood to her left and announced the queen.

"You have the honor of bearing witness to Daenerys Stormborn of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, the Unburnt, Queen of Meereen, Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons."

Griff went forth first and took a knee before the Queen, behind him his company followed in suit.

"A most great honor your Majesty." the man spoke in Westerosi.

"Rise Ser, and tell me your name." responded the Queen.

"I am known to many as Ser Griff of The Golden Company"

"An odd name and odder company to keep for a sellsword. Pray tell, last this one heard, your company had broken a contract with Myr to sign with some unknown Lord out of Pentos. Is it not the pride of the Golden Company that your word is as good as gold." retorted the Queen.

Tyrion could not help marveling open jawed at the beauty and intelligence of the young Daenerys. He had long yearned to see a dragon for himself, but he had never dreamed that she would be such a sight to behold. Even more beautiful than the tales told.

"Tis true your excellence, but even the company is wise enough to know that a nobler cause is worth annulling a contract for."

"And what would that cause be?"

Griff looked over to the young prince beside him and back at the Queen. Their resemblance was plain to see, yet from this distance he might seem just some squire.

He had to choose his words carefully.

"Your grace has the right to know that the Golden Company is now under the employ of the great Pentoshi Magister Illyrio Mopatis."

This seemed to attract the attention of all those attending her court. Ser Barristan was the most attentive of all. He drew his gaze sweeping gaze around the group and began to lose his knightly composure quite quickly.

The man knew something was awry. It was obvious they were not who they seemed.

Ser Barristan leaned over to the Queen, but before he could put together his words she was already replying.

"This is great news. Illyrio has been a great and true friend for me since my youth. Any man of his is an honored guest amongst my court. Is his acquisition of the Golden Company the cause for your presence here as his envoy, or is there something more to your visit"

_Much and more _thought Tyrion.

It was clear that the Queen saw there was something greater to this motley crew before her, yet her curiosity was well hidden behind her regal composure.

_She is wise beyond her years_, thought Tyrion. It was clear she had not gotten her Khalasar, unsullied, and Meereen through luck. _She has been betrayed before, and she will not take kindly to being betrayed again._

It was finally his part.

"No your grace. I have come to you with a gift in jester's clothing." Griff grabbed the little man by his shoulder and pushed him forth so that the Queen might look upon her gift.

"This man, your highness, is Tyrion of House Lannister heir to Casterly Rock, formerly Hand of the King and Master of Coin"

If there was anyone in presence at the court who was not intrigued before, they were now. Even Daenerys had looked somewhat shocked. Whispers could be heard like mice shuffling about in hollow walls and then silence as everyone waited for the Queen to speak.

Finally, Ser Barristan spoke up first.

"It said you have come upon your title by means of patricide. Do you deny yourself a kinslayer" the bold knight announced for all in the court to hear.

Tyrion was prepared for this. He could not hesitate. One wrong word would be his undoing.

"Kinslayer, kingslayer, these titles I cannot deny. No doubt they are far less noble than those of yours, Ser Barristan the Bold, yet not all men can have such great honor as a knight of the Kingsguard."

"From all that is said, it is to be believed you have no honor at all. Same as your brother, who slayed the Queen's own father, King Aerys, and besmirched the white cloak he wears."

The tension was high, but Daenerys retained her composure and seemed to be eyeing Tyrion with curiosity instead of the revulsion he had grown accustomed to.

"Am I to answer for the sins of my brother now? The gods know I have too many of mine own already. Yes I killed my father. Yes I poisoned Joeffrey, but one was the man who rose against her grace and presented Aerys' usurper with the bodies of slain Targaryen babes, whilst the other was the son of the man who usurped the throne and slayed the Queen's own brother. While I have many a crime to atone for, and I know the father will judge me duly once my time has come to an end, I have not brought ill upon the Queen or her kin. A Lannister always pays his debts and both Lord Tywin and Joffrey paid theirs in blood."

There was a hush amongst the courts and everyone waited for the Queen's response. Each beat of his pulse seemed to be spaced a minute apart in anticipation.

Daenerys' face gave away nothing while she looked on the half man judging him. She took a breath and a smile formed upon her lips.

"You are not the first odd man to come to me disguised from Westeros, but I do not doubt you are the oddest. Do you have something to offer the rightful Queen of Westeros or did Illyrio send you to me so I could take your head as I'm sure Ser Barristan would so love?"

"My head, my arms, my heart you can have anything you wish your highness, except my nose, I fear that has been lost to me and is no longer mine to give."

The Queen let out a giggle. "And what use would a noseless man serve me?"

Man. She called him a man. Not dwarf or imp, but man.

"While my sense of smell may be gone, my other senses remain. I have great knowledge of the world beyond the Narrow Sea, have served as King's hand and Master of Coin, both positions which I may humbly say I fulfilled quite well. I have knowledge of thine enemies, my Sister, the lords who stand against you in the seven kingdoms. If you do not find need of my wit I can be of service in the field. I have fought and won in the Green Fork and the Blackwater. Or else, I can even serve you in court as a jester. Anything you would have of me your grace. I long to be your leal servant."

"Do you believe you hold a legitimate claim to Casterly Rock?"

"Magister Illyrio seems to. Just as he believes you hold a claim to the Iron Throne. If your grace needs me to be the Lord of Lannister I can be the Lord of Lannister."

"You shall be who I will you to be and for the moment I have grown tired of court and will have you be dinner company, I grow tired of surprises as I'm sure to face more of from your company."

The queen turned to the small scribe on her left and spoke something in a tongue Tyrion did not know.

"Her Grace decrees an end to today's court. All are dismissed. Ser Griff and his company shall be housed in the Great Pyramid in rooms befitting their station. Until the Queen calls upon them for a private audience." spoke the small dark skinned girl as the members of the court began to file out.

Ser Griff seemed, as always, discontent. Though things went as well as he might have hoped in regards to their greeting and welcome, he surely had wished the Queen would grant him and the Young Griff an audience prior to the dwarf. Tyrion knew the knight would take this as a slight, but it did not matter. The Queen would learn of their intent soon enough and from what it seemed she was already beginning to understand.

As Daenerys was escorted from the chamber by Ser Barristan, Tyrion followed in the company of Unsullied on either side of him. The pyramid was vast and had many corridors leading about it's massive halls and chambers. He was led to an outdoor terrace where ornate decorations of various Meereenese idols were all about.

On the balcony sat a pair of low chairs and a round table, both adorned in colourful clothes that lightly flowed in the pleasant breeze. Here the city was not so terribly hot and the view gave Meereen a glorious cityscape.

"Do you like wine my lord" asked the Queen as she sat in a low chair in front of a table while servants presented a great assortment of foods, most of which Tyrion had never seen.

"Of the sins I spoke of, it is one of my greatest."

"Compared to the stock which Illyrio keeps the wine here is piss poor at best, but we can bring the best Meereen has to offer. Sit, sit. Help yourself to what you like." the Queen said as courteously as anyone had ever spoken to Tyrion.

He waddled into a seat and began to pick at an assortment of the roasted lamb with charred onions and tomatoes, watercress and walnut sauce, row paste upon crackers of wheat with sesame seeds, and steamed vegetables covered in a rich creamy pumpkin sauce. The dwarf was careful to avoid overly exotic and ambiguous dishes one of which he thought might have been stewed dog meat. He washed his meal down with a decent red and sat sated as Daenerys finished her lamb and graciously sipped from a gleaming goblet.

Ser Barristan stood nearby eyeing Tyrion with the mistrust that he had grown accustomed to. But his disposition did not matter, the Queen seemed to like the half man for whatever reason and that had saved him from the Knight's contempt.

"Does your grace wish to discuss the men who accompanied me to the city?" Tyrion proposed as a long silence made him stir.

"Not presently my Lord. Ser Barristan already informed me that the man who calls himself Ser Griff is quite plainly Lord Jon Connington of Griffin's Roost. How he is still alive or who the young Westerosi boy accompanying him is can be answered in due time. In fact, if it is not plain to see, I wish to have some time to think how best to broach the matter rationally when the young man reveals himself." The Queen seemed to grow tired of the matter and sighed as if to change the subject. "I did not bring you here to speak of them, or Illyrio, or Westeros. I brought you here to speak with you plainly my Lord."

Daenerys put her plate aside signalling the serving men and women to gather the food and leave. She looked over to her loyal Knight.

"If you would Ser Barristan allow me and Lord Tyrion to speak alone."

"As you wish your grace." the knight spoke, bowed, and left them alone with only one another's company and the soft steady wind blowing whispers about them.

Daenerys looked on him with warm and curious eyes as she sipped from her golden goblet.

The look was so unfamiliar it almost made him uneasy. Never before had a woman looked at him like this. Not even Shae or Tysha. But he couldn't think of them now, else he might drink himself mad in front of the Queen and be thrown out to slaver's bay to serve for some fat lord as an actual jester.

He drank quietly, for once without anything to say.

"They say that Lion's are the kings amongst animals. Is that true my lord?" she gave him a playful smile.

"_In a coat of gold, or a coat of red_

_a lion still has claws" _he sang, "or so the song goes."

"But you are in neither. Rather an odd motley not befitting a lion. You ought be dressed accordingly." her tone was playful, but something more lurked beneath the coy smile.

"I'm sorry my Queen, but I've none of my Lannister garb with me. Tis all in Westeros with my pride."

Undoubtedly, Tyrion had never been this confused in his life.

"Well that simply won't do. I'll have you dressed as a proper lion or not at all." she nodded at him with a sly smirk that gave away her true intent.

" Grace.." he fumbled taken about.

"Do as your Queen commands."

Shocked and baffled the half man did as he was bid and stood to unrobe before the Queen of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, the Unburnt, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons.

She looked upon him with a shy smile laced with wicked intentions.

As she leaned over, discarding her Tokar to reveal her bare breasts and supple body, Daenerys put her mouth to his ear and whispered, "The lion may be the king amongst animals, but all kneel before the dragon."


End file.
